


Solace

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Nancy is an omega, and Chuck is an alpha, but she doesn't feel suited for it. They make do.





	Solace

Nancy hates her heats. She always has. She's never been shy about how she wished her body would catch up with her emotional detachment from them. Chuck doesn't understand why, exactly, when she confesses this to him, but he hates that they distress her.

"They don't make suppressants strong enough," she tells him one day. "It's--It's ridiculous is what it is."

"I wish I could help."

Nancy gives him a look.

"I'm sure you do."

"You know what I mean," he says a little defensively, color rising to his cheeks. 

Of course she'd known what he'd meant, but that didn't mean she was going to let him off the hook.

* * *

She keeps her heats a secret. Nancy (almost) never takes a day off. Not if she can help it. She knows people already think she doesn't belong in Congress, let alone be the Speaker. Imagine if she took extended time off for--

Well, for her own sexual gratification.

Nancy sighs.

She _wishes_ she could take a few days off...

It would be nice to nest in her bed, curled up in her blankets with ginger tea and her toys.

Perhaps some day...

* * *

At first, she hated herself for telling Chuck about her heats. It wasn't appropriate, not to mention embarrassing.

But he doesn't treat her any differently. Doesn't tease, doesn't push. Chuck is kind and offers support if or even she wants it. Or needs it.

Sometimes she lets Chuck secretly take care of her. (She likes to think of it that way. That she's been pampered, seen after. And it's not a chore either. He seems happy to help.)

* * *

Then, she gets hit with a bad one out of nowhere. They didn't normally get this intense. She gets a sharp pain in her side, and she can feel herself produce slick. 

"What can I do?" Chuck asks in a low voice.

"I don't..."

"Tell me," he implores.

His kind eyes and gentle voice soften her resolve.

"Knot me in my office," she says, "and then l canbe back on the House floor before the vote. Easy."

"If only it were that easy. Nancy, knotting helps with relief, but it's _not_ that easy. If we separate too soon, it can make you feel worse. Omegas need--"

"Are you saying you won't do it?"

"I will. But it's not right," he says. "We should be in your home, in your bed, so you can properly nest and relax."

Nancy doesn't understand why he can't just be over and done with it. Sure, she hasn't taken a real knot in quite some time, but she'd be fine. She just needed to make her body calm down. It was purely biological; that was all. She didn't need tenderness. She didn't.

"I'll be fine," she says.

She locks her office door.

* * *

"What position is easiest for you to do this?" she asks.

"Nancy, we're not _machines_."

He sounds distressed. She walks over to him and holds his face in her hands and kisses him.

"Chuck, one day, we'll do this properly, and you can satisfy that alpha instinct all you want. But today is not that day, alright?"

Chuck nods and takes her hand.

"Let me sit on the couch, and you can ride me."

She can't keep the nervous waver out of her voice despite her determination to resist attachment to anyone who helped her through a heat:

"Okay."

* * *

She's a bit out of practice, but Chuck is patient and kind. Chuck's hands gently guide her hips until they find a rhythm she likes. Nancy wraps her arms around Chuck's neck and sighs softly.

"Are you ready for my knot?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Yes."

To her own ears, she sounds desperate, so she can only imagine what's on Chuck's mind when she answers.

Suddenly, she can feel him expand within her, locking them together.

Nancy doesn't think she'd ever admit it, but she finds herself aching for more. More of something she can't put into words. Nancy shakes her head, trying to clear it. She feels like she's been surrounded in a soft, warm fog.

"Are knots always like this?" she asks breathlessly. "So full, like a warm pressure?"

Chuck can barely think, let alone speak. He can't believe he's actually _inside her_. His arms wrap protectively around her.

"Yes," he manages.

"It feels good."

"_Very_ good."

She peeks at her wall clock.

"I have to go soon," she says. "I can't be late."

She makes yo stand, but Chuck prevents her. She whimpers.

"Nance, my knot hasn't gone down. You can't."

His hips thrust upwards, trying to get a few millimeters deeper. 

"I have to. Please." She bites her lip. That feeling of shamefearembarrassment was back. She clenches around him. "I'm so full, Chuck. But I can't be late."

"Nancy..."

She whimpers again, and her head drops down to rest on his shoulder. She's trembling.

"Shhh, it's okay," he utters. "You're safe. We have time. Plenty of time."

"I'm close," she says.

She thinks he probably already knew that.

* * *

Nancy bites the fabric of his suit jacket to keep from screaming.

* * *

When Chuck comes, he briefly believes that he'll never be able to stop. Not with her. Not with Nancy.

"Now?" she asks.

He can feel his knot deflate. The pressure lessens.

"Almost."

* * *

In the aftermath, she finds herself drifting. He's rubbing her back, and she can't focus on anything other than how nice this is. She doesn't want to leave him

"If we were younger, I'd have bred you by now," Chuck says, breaking the silence.

"I wish I were younger then," she says.

She doesn't really mean that, not exactly. But it feels right to say. He's a good man. He'd be a good father to her children if they had met years and years ago when she was considering settling down. She wouldn't say such things if she were fully herself, but her words still make something in his chest ache.

* * *

"I have to go," she says, not moving.

"I know."

They remain still for a little while longer until movement is inevitable. Her legs feel weak, and she sways a little before she rights herself and her clothes. Chuck pulls up his pants and buckles his belt.

"Do you get tired of your rut?" she asks.

Chuck shrugs, and Nancy rolls her eyes.

"It feels good," he says, "to make someone else feel good."

She thinks it over, decides that's a good reason.

"And I like you," Chuck adds.

Nancy smiles. He could be very sweet. He always knew just what to say.

"I like you, too."


End file.
